


破晓天光

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 1





	破晓天光

他们会像迎接英雄一样迎接你。

——暗裔剑魔·亚托克斯

【1】

春季赛开赛的第二周正是正月初八，如墨天幕下是烟火璀璨歌舞平川，座落在江边的三层小别墅里却只能听见键盘敲击声和偶尔低声的交流。

那是少年们在向光的梦里无畏前行。

中央空调悬在头顶，训练室里弥漫着懒洋洋的热气，温暖熨帖的气氛与新年的喜气糅合得恰到好处。

投影仪循环播放着晚上训练赛的录像，复盘用的移动白板上密密麻麻写满了局势分析，还有分析师给出的数据对比。

一群人围在一起复盘晚上的训练赛。

“Killing在下，对面双人路压线都快进塔了，我们前期打团是优势，这一波Rubby TP保下团战必赢。”肖从昱光脚踩在垫着毛绒玩具的电竞椅上。

Pury把录屏拉到一分钟前“上路Rubby一直在被压刀，这一波兵线进塔他不可能放弃这一波兵T下，这一点你开团之前就应该考虑到。”

这把训练赛从宋衡去下gank被对面打野反蹲，许知书守着兵线不肯TP参团就断了节奏，作为战队指挥的肖从昱心里一直窝着火找不到出口爆发。

肖从昱深吸一口气不耐烦的薅了一把头发，“那你的意思是我这波团开得很烂吗？”

日常训练赛后循规蹈矩的复盘，因为这句明显带着个人情绪的话气氛陡然降至冰点。

一时间谁都没有说话，训练室里只能听到许知书指尖断断续续敲着电脑桌的声音。

Pury沉默了，肖从昱是个不服管的，这一点他成为主教练的那一天起就已经清楚的认识到了，像这样被顶撞也不是一次两次，他早就司空见惯甚至此时还能心情平静的琢磨着怎么换个语气方式让这个嚣张的队员听话。

不过许知书没有给他思考的机会，“我在上路一直亏线，这一波不可能去下，你指挥失误害团战输掉还有理了？”

“选个counter英雄被对面压成狗，在塔下补兵你好意思说我？”肖从昱冷笑一声毫不犹豫的回敬。

训练室明明开着空调却如同冰山过境，冻的人头皮发麻，中单和ad两个小朋友缩在椅子里安静如鸡，教练又插不上话，只剩许知书和肖从昱两人剑拔弩张。

眼见着许知书嘴皮翕动又要还嘴，坐在他旁边的宋衡拉着他的椅子扶手把转椅扯到自己身后，让怒目而对的两人隔开一段距离。

“是我的问题，我去下的时候没有注意到对面打野的位置，这一波是我的锅。”宋衡避开众人的目光悄悄握住了许知书的手，温热的掌心有着奇异的安抚人心的力量。

许知书哼了一声果然不再说话。

共事三年，宋衡的面子还是要给的，肖从昱也哼了一声，扭过头把陆礼掐着自己腰的手挪开，顺便毫不客气的踩了他一脚。

Pury缓了一口气飞快把堵嗓子眼里的话说完，这一波团战之后KN这边兵败如山倒毫无翻盘点，把进度条拉到最后，又重复一遍下路那波团战每一个人的问题后，Pury收拾好笔记本麻溜的滚回了自己办公室。

教练一走，肖从昱对着许知书哼了声，许知书立马大声回敬，肖从昱不甘示弱，霎时间整个训练赛被此起彼伏的哼哼声覆盖。

宋衡实在看不下去这俩人跟小学生一样斗气，一巴掌拍在许知书的后脑勺“跟弱智一样哼哼啥呢，滚去训练。”

许知书瞪了他一眼，打开电脑Rank，顺便把直播挂上，任性的没有开摄像头也没有开麦克风，纯粹为了混时间。

平常下机最早的一般是肖从昱和许知书，今晚这两人跟赌气似的一直窝在椅子里不动，肖从昱身为队长他不动自然也没有别的人下机，一群人活生生熬到三点半，陈溯出来催了一遍又一遍。

最后还是陆礼看着肖从昱最后一把又困又气打出1－6－2的战绩，含着笑骂了一声辣眼睛，直接踢掉了电源，将红着一双眼的肖从昱从椅子里拖出来半哄半逼的带上楼。

许知书缓缓吐出一口气，眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，飞快点了投降，踢了一脚旁边的宋衡，面无表情窜到宋衡房间里。

等宋衡慢悠悠点爆对面水晶回到卧室，许知书已经窝在被子里裹得严严实实的，只露出前几天自己剪的乱七八糟刺拉拉竖着的头发。

宋衡从床头柜里掏出一个暖宝宝撕开，掀开被子啪的一声贴在许知书的薄睡衣上“哪儿有你这么懒的人，什么都要我来伺候。”

许知书畏寒，每逢冬天卧室里都是开着空调垫着电热毯还嫌冷，就连他的电脑桌下都有一个专属的小电炉，死皮赖脸挤进宋衡房间睡之后，即使在宋衡暖和的怀抱里也要贴上暖宝宝才睡得着。

“肖从昱喝口水都要陆礼喂，你怎么不学学人家男朋友呢。”宋衡翻了个身在床单上拱了拱，把背上的暖宝宝压严实。

“你就没学点好的，尽学会他的臭脾气了。”宋衡把缩成一团的许知书拉进怀里，刚从浴室淋浴出来裹挟着热气的脚圈住许知书冷冰冰的双腿，毫不意外的被冻的瑟缩了一下。

许知书嗤笑一声，瓮声瓮气的嘟囔：“他有什么好的可让我学，成天就仗着自己是队长作威作福。”

“至少人家算我们俩半个红娘。”宋衡知道许知书对肖从昱偏见不浅，训练赛即使有失误也不愿意被肖从昱提出来，他从床头柜把手机摸过来打开之前存下来的录播蒙在被窝里给许知书重播了两遍。

“你在上路发育就受限，这一波下路团你过来拿几个人头助攻美滋滋回程补装备”宋衡揪着许知书在被窝里捂的热乎乎的耳朵拧了一圈，收到了拳头攻击和嘶嘶哈哈的抽气声“人家肖从昱没说错你。”

被子里鼓起来的小包动了动，隔了半天才响起不情不愿的一声回应。

半小时前在训练室张牙舞爪的小豹子，在宋衡面前却变成了软乎乎的小绵羊，宋衡眯起眼睛舒了一口气，没再多说只是轻轻的亲了亲他的头顶。

关了灯的房间拢着沉静的暖意，跌跌撞撞闯进宋衡小世界的少年响起了均匀的呼吸声。

【2】

许知书出生在父母都是中学教师的小康家庭，从小被管得极严，不允许分毫的行差步错，幼年的许知书厌恶透了冰冷压抑的房间。

和父母的矛盾在高一那年周末去网吧被父亲逮到全面爆发，彼时已经登顶国服的少年脸上顶着两个巴掌印噙着眼泪说出要去打职业的气话。

许知书眼里热血澎湃的电竞和少年心中第一次种下的梦想种子不过是父母口中的不务正业，被关在家里负隅顽抗的许知书只得到了一句强硬冰冷的“你不读书去打游戏我们就断绝关系”。

十六岁的少年正是天不怕地不怕的年纪，许知书当晚就收拾了两件衣服，拿着存着压岁钱的银行卡在夜里一声不吭的辗转到S市。

那个时候KN战队正在招青训生，许知书一手招牌剑姬把一起参加青训的同位置其他人按在地上摩擦，锋芒毕露的少年坐在电竞椅上抬了抬眉毛轻描淡写的说了句“下一个。”

扭头却发现身边除了眼里放光的青训经理，已经空无一人。

当晚许知书就被整个人连行李打包送去正好缺一个上单的二队，被送去二队的前一晚青训经理悄悄给许知书透露一队上单合约到期并且可能不会再续约，按照KN战队自产自用的传统，他十有八九会进一队。

十二月的转会期风起云涌，唯有KN战队不动如山，窝在小小的二队训练室里的许知书只等来了一队队长肖从昱推迟来二队选队员的时间和联盟新出台的未满十七岁不得进LPL签约的规定。

时间一拖再拖，最后临到转会期截止，一队打野宋衡和经理一起过来带走了已经成年的白赫和杜与光，以及被许知书按在冷板凳上的二队替补上单。

宋衡临走之前看到了靠墙的位置坐着因为年龄原因被按在二队的小上单正一言不发的排位，他戴着一顶黑色的帽子，帽沿在他的脸上洒下阴影，覆盖住了所有悲伤的神情，只留下紧咬的嘴唇泄露出一丝脆弱的情绪。

许知书不露声色侧身擦过眼角的动作被宋衡收入眼底，他走到宋衡旁边，少年如同受惊的鹿猛地抬起头，眼眶里含着的泪倏然掉落。

“别哭，等到了十七岁我来接你去一队。”宋衡触到了许知书挽起衣袖的半截冰凉手臂，把他的衣袖扯下来又从背包里抽出两个冬日比赛常备的暖宝宝丢进许知书怀里“最多一年就来接你。”

渴望发光发热，渴望站在更大舞台向父母证明电竞不是不务正业的许知书第一次尝到了希望的滋味。

他怯生生的勾了勾宋衡的小拇指，尚带着哭腔的声音沙哑含糊却透着难以忽视的执着“一定要来哦。”

“我保证。”宋衡低笑一声，勾住许知书的小拇指晃了晃。

这一年里在一队的宋衡几乎每周都会收到许知书送过来的小玩意，不是手套帽子就是不知从哪儿淘来的手办，几个队友一看到宋衡的快递都不由自主的调笑一句“你在二队的小男朋友又寄东西来了？”

这时宋衡只能无奈一笑，把手里明显是小孩儿喜欢的小东西放到卧室里的电脑桌上。

等到宋衡的电脑桌再也放不下任何一个小玩意时，一年刚好过去，许知书十七岁了。

连宋衡自己都没有意识到，KN战队那段灰暗岁月里，许知书像心情转换器一样的小包裹是怎样陪伴他度过那一段艰难的时光的。

那年转会期结束后，一队多了一个成天跟在宋衡身边跟乖乖仔似的却会对着肖从昱冷嘲热讽的小崽子。

许知书进一队是经理和教练早就决定好的，不过是时间问题，自己举手之劳带回来的少年倒是把自己当成恩人一样成天黏着。

吃饭要排排坐，电脑桌要放在一起，许知书冬日专用小暖手袋也要备上两个，宋衡稍微一凶那人就要垂着头嘟着嘴抹着眼角根本不存在的眼泪。

时间久了宋衡也就随他去了，就当多养个崽子。

直到今年过年宋衡把无处可去的许知书领回家，过年家里有亲戚房间不够用，许知书只能和宋衡挤一个房间，哪知道这人回基地后风风火火窜进自己卧室怎么赶都赶不走。

宋衡实在受不住许知书可怜巴巴的小眼神，只能再三让步在自己的卧室给鸠占鹊巢的许知书划出一块领地。

两天前宋母一通催着宋衡去相亲的电话，更是让从未和谐过的上辅两人组达到了前所未有的一致。

肖从昱一脸鄙夷“睡了小许不负责，渣男！”

许知书点头附和“睡了我不负责，渣男！”

宋衡还没从二十一岁就被母上逼婚的冲击中走出来就受到无端指责，只能揉揉额角无奈的捏着许知书白嫩的脸颊“瞎起什么哄！”

不料却被一双湿漉漉蒙着明显水汽的眼睛直勾勾的盯着，许知书拍掉宋衡在自己脸上作乱的手，气哼哼的握着拳头“不把你当男朋友我干嘛给你送那么多东西。”

话还没说完眼泪倒是骨碌碌滚了下来。

宋衡如鲠在喉“......？”

敢情那个时候自己就莫名其妙多了个男朋友？

两个人对峙了半天，连一向怂唧唧的小中单都三番五次往这边递小眼神，四面八方的谴责目光都快把宋衡戳烂了。

“那过来我抱抱？”宋衡缓了口气，冲许知书伸出手。

从养小崽子到养小男朋友，好像也没什么分别，都是吃饭睡觉训练黏在一起，宋衡思绪混乱了两秒很快就心安理得的接受了这个送上门的男朋友。

许知书泪眼朦胧的发现宋衡张开双臂的姿势一直未变，两三步窜进他的怀里，满足的获得了一片温热。

“光天化日行苟且之事，不要脸！”肖从昱看热闹不嫌事大，冲着经理室就是一顿吼“陈溯，有人搞办公室恋情！”

完全忘了自己脖子上还挂着两处深深浅浅的吻痕。

陈溯冲出来分开两个抱在一起的人“要搞基回房间去！现在给我训练！”

看着两人坐回位置点开排位陈溯才心满意足的离开，期间错过了许知书贼兮兮递到宋衡嘴上的吻。

此时宋衡看着八爪鱼似的缠在身上的许知书，心里有无限温柔，最终化为黑暗中轻柔的吻落在熟睡的爱人脸颊。

【3】

第二天是KN战队收假以来第一场比赛，对手是段正则退役后刚换上新ad的SG战队。

失去了下路的绝对核心，再加上队伍磨合时间不长，这场比赛用Pury的话来说是势在必得。

吃过午饭之后一行人坐上队车赶去比赛场馆，以往磨磨蹭蹭最后一个才上车的许知书提前坐到靠车门的位置，时刻观察着门口的动向。

他也不是不讲道理的人，昨天肖从昱说的确实有理，不过是自己不愿意接受罢了。

许知书等着等会给肖从昱道个歉，免得彼此心有芥蒂影响今天的比赛。

肖从昱一如既往的慢吞吞走在后面，上车时看到坐在门口的许知书轻哼了声，没等许知书的话说出口就目不斜视的径直走到车尾。

值得一提的是，肖从昱敞开的短外套的拉链扬起甩到了许知书脸上。

肖从昱走的急没有察觉到，只剩下许知书铁青着脸坐在椅子上。

许知书身旁的宋衡自然看到了这一切，他也不指望这俩人比赛前能和好了，伸手揉了揉许知书完好无损的脸颊，低声嘱咐“有什么事回去再说，等会比赛好好打。”

许知书冷着脸没有回话，宋衡也没在多说什么，他心里是不相信这两人敢在比赛场上搞事的。

当然他也没想到这两人真会打他的脸。

第一场比赛KN双人路选到了卡莎牛头对SG战队的ez布隆，许知书上路选了天使，为了保证许知书的发育宋衡前六分钟去了三次上路，把对面的船长压得苦不堪言。

第一波团战仍然是在下路爆发。 

牛头先手开到了对面打野，双方中上除了不动如山把兵线送到对方塔里的许知书都亮起了TP。

“打团了，T下来。”一直在指挥的肖从昱突然不说话了，宋衡沉声吩咐埋头在上路点塔丝毫没有要支援的意思的许知书。

许知书没说话，继续一下一下的磨着塔。

下路少人团战毫无疑问的输掉了，一向心平气和脸上挂着笑容的宋衡少见的沉了脸，鼠标不轻不重的往桌子上一砸“让你参团你在上面磨蹭什么。”

真正到了赛场上即使有失误，队友为了稳定情绪也会一直出言安慰，像宋衡这样冷声斥责倒是少见。

许知书心里没底，不敢扭头去看宋衡的神色，小声辩解了一句“我下去也不一定赢，我吃两层塔皮保证发育怎么了？”

后头还有裁判盯着，导播镜头也会时不时切到选手席，宋衡懒得跟他多理论，看着自己黑掉的显示屏淡淡威胁“再不听指挥下把换替补上。”

按着头把自己的小男朋友拐到九曲十八弯的小心思拉回来，好不容易打了一波十人团战，那边肖从昱又演上了。

肖从昱操纵着半管血的牛头一个走位成功躲掉精准弹幕，不过这个大招刮到了丝血的天使，并为对面射手送上了一个4－0－2的大人头。

“我艹你妈！”许知书握成拳欲砸向桌子的手在宋衡不温不火的眼神里垂了下去。

震慑住小男朋友，宋衡微微扭头对肖从昱说“你现在给我闹，等会儿有的是人收拾你。”

肖从昱手一抖在ad旁边收掉了一个残血的炮车。

SG战队似乎也意识到了KN战队团战脱节的问题，趁着英雄强势期疯狂抱团，又赢下两波团后在大龙还没刷新前把经济差拉到了五千。

比起场上KN战队已成定局的颓势，弹幕更是把节目效果拉满。

【Rubby在上路凑他妈的棺材本吗一直不参团？】

【真·上辅不合？】

【Jade又开始了？】

【干啥啥不行，宫斗第一名】

……

第一把输掉以后许知书刚进后台就挨了一脚踹，呜咽一声弯着身子把裤子上的脚印掸干净，还没站直同一个地方又被狠狠踹了一脚。

许知书理亏，什么话也不敢说，只能绕着宋衡的身体打转，哼哼唧唧的揉着被踹痛的地方。

陈溯等了半天也没见上野两人回休息室，探了个头出来才看到小上单红着眼眶缩在走廊挨打，赶紧两三步跑上去把许知书护在身后“有什么事不能好好说，把人踹伤了怎么办？”

说着就要护着许知书回休息室，不料许知书却抓着宋衡的衣袖不肯放手。

“行行行，不管你了，在这儿挨打你就舒服了。”一个个都是不服管的，陈溯没办法只能气呼呼警告宋衡“把人打伤了你就负责去给我找个新上单！”

说完刚走到休息室门口就看到肖从昱和陆礼从洗手间回来。

肖从昱走在前面，垂着头避开陈溯的目光，红着的眼睛从头发洒下的细碎缝隙里透出来，陈溯清晰的看到他的脸上挂着一个明晃晃的巴掌印。

“哎你们怎么回事？要打回基地打不行吗？”陈溯把“亲儿子”拉到自己面前，上手还没碰到肖从昱的脸就听见这人告状似的嘟囔了一声疼。

要掉不掉的眼泪的晃得陈溯心都要碎了，要替他揉脸的手被陆礼轻轻挡开了“我来吧，您去跟导播台说一声等会儿镜头别往辅助位上切。”

队长带着巴掌印上场，这要是被拍到了估计今晚就能被送上热搜。

“现在知道心疼了，刚才打人的时候不知道在想什么。”陈溯一身怨气没好气的白了陆礼一眼。

中场休息时间结束后，宋衡带着挨了打唯唯诺诺跟在身后的上辅和看着队友挨了打大气都不敢出的中下回到比赛台上。

刚挨了教训的两个人也不敢搞事了，老老实实的听宋衡指挥，但这两人心里装着事，对面又不是什么末流队伍，正常比赛就逮着许知书和下路双人组来回军训，逼得肖从昱砸了无数次鼠标，骂人的话一句接着一句从嘴里往外冒。

许知书被越了两三次烦躁得直扯自己头发，碍于宋衡坐在旁边不敢有任何越矩的行为，连鼠标都是轻拿轻放好让宋衡知道自己已经知道错了。

第二把比赛拖到四十分钟还是输掉了，握完手后许知书安安分分跟在宋衡身后回到休息室，想要说两句讨好的话，却被宋衡冷凝的神色吓回腹中。

【4】

一刻不停的赶回基地，宋衡没管一直欲言又止的许知书，上楼去了陆礼的房间。

对着自己小两岁的后辈问这个，宋衡还是觉得有些尴尬，咳了一声缓和气氛“你平时用什么收拾肖从昱。”

陆礼显然也没想到宋衡是来问这个的，怔了一秒打开床头柜的抽屉，里面放着一柄两指宽的竹板，一根细长的藤条和两三柄发刷。

饶是宋衡历来觉得肖从昱欠打，也不由自主的同情了他两秒。

“借我一个用用。”宋衡拿起藤条。

陆礼赶紧把竹板递给他：“藤条容易打伤，用这个吧。”

宋衡一个好好先生想必以前是没有动过手的，万一下手没个轻重把人搞到医院去了就不太好了。

宋衡把竹板扔到自己卧室，下楼时正赶上教练招呼大家复盘下午的比赛。

前六分钟安然无恙，第一个被Pury单拎出来骂的无疑是下路团战不到场的许知书。

今天下午是什么情况大家都心知肚明，Pury在休息室时就被气的七窍生烟只差没把场上搞事的两个人连人带椅子扔回基地。

“这一波团Rubby送兵进塔的时候你为什么不让他下来，你才是指挥位。”看着许知书被骂得狗血淋头就差没把头垂在地上去，Pury把矛头指向肖从昱“还有这里，你还有半管血，不帮Rubby挡技能你在想什么呢？”

许知书超级小声的逼逼了一句：“还能想什么，就想搞我呗。”

要放在平常，许知书这句话肯定被大家七嘴八舌的讨论声盖过去，今天训练室一直都是教练一问一答，因此这句话清楚地传到了每个人的耳朵里。

“你配吗？”挨了骂本来就心情不好，碍于自己下午确实打得烂一声不吭的肖从昱突然开口“你他妈在上路不参团还好意思逼逼。”

“我怎么不好意思，你不是也报复我了吗，给ez送了个人头然后被锤爆。”许知书跟炮筒似的一点即燃。

“别吵了…”坐在角落的陈溯看不下去劝了一句。

不过肖从昱想来把他的话当耳旁风，从今天下午第一局许知书不到场的团战开始，他就揣着火，此时更是不管不顾陆礼几次三番警告的眼神，扯着尖刻的薄唇冷笑道：“你回来没看弹幕怎么说你的吗？问你是不是在上路给你妈…”

“攒棺材本”这几个字肖从昱没机会吐出来，因为Pury被牙尖嘴利桀骜不驯的队员气的将笔记本扔在椅子上，寒着脸回了教练办公室。

这才意识到闯了大祸的两人顿时都闭嘴了，面面相觑的神色里流露出显而易见的慌张。

许知书下意识的去看宋衡的脸色，待瞅到总是温温柔柔含笑看着自己的眸光里闪烁着摄人的怒气，他立马识时务的想要认错。

结果身下的椅子被毫不留情的一踹，许知书惊慌失措的抓住椅背才没有被颠下去。

“先训练，其他的晚上再说吧。”看到许知书的凄惨遭遇，肖从昱不由得想到陆礼从不心慈手软的脾气，顿时身后一紧，都不敢扭头去看陆礼，怂巴巴的缩回电脑前开始Rank。

许知书被自己的“仇人”解救下来，半个字不敢再说，连忙避开宋衡回到桌前打开电脑。

心如鼓擂的进了游戏，许知书身后出了一层薄汗，踩掉脚下的小电炉，假装看着电脑屏幕，余光却一直往旁边扫。

所幸宋衡盯着屏幕连半个眼神都没分给他。

许知书瞟了一眼下机时间，琢磨着今晚躲回自己房间睡一晚，明早上宋衡就是有再大的气也消了。

肖从昱似乎也有同样的想法，三点的提示音响了两遍也没人理，陆礼站起来把电脑关了“这把打完回房间。”

肖从昱看着快要点掉的敌方水晶，吓得手一抖，握着鼠标的指尖呈现出用力过度的青白色，窝在椅子里没有继续排队，但也没有离开的意思。

“队长。”站在楼梯上的陆礼出声提醒。

脸上的巴掌印消得七七八八，可下午热辣辣痛感和口腔里难以忽视的铁锈味却还记忆犹新，肖从昱环视一圈最终将目光落在陈溯身上“陈溯...”

“队长，让你上去休息呢你叫经理干什么。”宋衡刚好也打完一局，扯下耳机扔在桌上笑着问了句。

许知书坐着没敢去看现在是个什么境况，只是心里忍不住感叹这俩人没一个好东西，都是面上不露山水实则心狠手辣的主。

“宋衡你少...”

“肖从昱”陆礼声音一扬“我让你回房间。”

肖从昱未说完的话被堵在口中，只能在陆礼低沉沉的眼神里一步三回头的看着唯一的救世主陈溯。

不过这回陈溯似乎是铁了心不护着他，捧着手机刷剧连头也没抬。

肖从昱磨磨蹭蹭挪到陆礼旁边，还没站定身后就挨了狠狠的两巴掌，隔着毛茸茸的睡裤倒是不太疼，就是声音响亮，惊得楼下几个人的目光瞬间聚集。

“进去再打...陆礼你给我留点脸。”肖从昱耳根子通红，蹭上去抓着陆礼的手不许他再打。

抓着陆礼的手推着他进了卧室，五分钟之后肖从昱从房门里探了半个脑袋出来，听不清里面的陆礼说了什么，只看到肖从昱抹着眼泪对着房门在走廊上屈膝跪下。

宋衡把噤若寒蝉的白赫和杜与光赶回房间“小孩子家家的瞎看什么，赶紧回房间去晚上听到什么动静都别出来，安心睡觉。”

等到训练室里爱的人撤光，宋衡才似闲庭信步般走到许知书旁边，揪着他的耳垂来回摩挲，暧昧至极的动作却生生将许知书惊起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“书书，你想像你肖哥一样挨两巴掌再上楼吗？”宋衡好声好气的商量。

许知书一听这话，赶紧窜起来跟在宋衡后头回房间，路过跪的笔直的肖从昱身旁，还悄悄冲他哼了一声。

比训练室亮了不知几个度的房间将宋衡脸上不着声色的冷意映照得分明起来，他拿过竹板摆在小沙发上，不咸不淡看着一脸惊恐手足无措愣在屋中间的许知书“肖从昱都在外面跪着，你好意思进来吗？”

许知书攥着毛衣下摆，委屈得眼圈通红，又不敢顶嘴，只能坑坑巴巴的认错“宋衡我错了...你别让我跪...”

无论是此时宋衡不再裹着暖意的语气还是他手上一看打人就很疼的竹板都让许知书心惊胆战。

“我让你滚出去跪着你给我废话什么！”宋衡把竹板往沙发边上一拍，撸袖子站起来作势要教训人“今儿下午自己干了什么不清楚？”

许知书磨蹭半天囫囵吐出一句“我怕冷，地上那么凉你舍得我跪嘛？”

下午看着许知书梗着脖子不服指挥的宋衡恨不得扒下他一层皮，此时虽怒意未消但却是冷静下来，抽出一个软垫扔到许知书面前“还有什么要求你尽管提。”

许知书没办法了，捡起软垫安慰自己至少宋衡还会心软。

肖从昱看着许知书抱着软垫出来跪在自己旁边，压低声音又是一哼。

坚硬冰冷的地板即使铺着软垫还是硌得人生疼，许知书此前受过最重的罚就是不到十分钟的面壁思过，饶是这样还是被宋衡抱着哄了半小时，思及此许知书更是心底一片凄凉，咕噜噜的冒着酸水。

许知书到底不比肖从昱经验丰富，跪了一刻钟就有些受不住，眼泪啪嗒一声砸在瓷砖上泛开清浅的水花“都怪你...你下午帮我挡个技能怎么了？”

“不是你先不参团搞事的吗？唉你别哭”无端受责企图反击的肖从昱注意到许知书脸上挂着的两条泪痕瞬间改了口“别哭了不就是罚跪吗？”

“我腿酸还不许我哭哭吗？”许知书抹着眼泪含糊不清的说道。

水汪汪的眼睛跟自己三岁的小外甥神似，肖从昱没话说了，斜着身子刚偷偷给许知书揉了两下膝盖，陆礼的声音就传出来“队长进来吧。”

“陆阎王在叫我了。”肖从昱麻溜爬起来扯到泛酸的膝盖嘶了一声俯身瞎揉了两下，悄悄在许知书耳边说“疼了就哭，宋衡不会不心疼。”

肖从昱的房门关上，空荡荡的走廊只剩下许知书一人，瞬间放大的疼痛感和无助感使他泪水涟涟。

屋内亮着灯，宋衡却在浴室淋浴，似乎是打定主意外面的人怎么哭都不轻易放过。

待许知书跪足半小时，宋衡刚吹干头发从浴室出来，扫了眼哭的脸颊泛红的许知书，终于出声放人回屋。

许知书扶着墙站起来，长时间屈膝得酸涩与僵硬几乎让他站不稳，乞求的眼神往卧室探了好几次，却发现宋衡正在摆弄那一柄竹板，丝毫没有上前搀扶的意思。

从鼻腔溢出的痛哼声被忽视，许知书进了房间连一句话都还没来得及说就被揪着毛衣领提到了浴室。

还未消散的层层雾气给洗漱台上的壁镜笼上细密的小水珠，暖黄灯光又为热意弥漫的浴室平添旖旎，可此时的许知书却是被推到镜子面前惊魂未定的抓着壁柜边缘。

宋衡扯了张纸将镜子表面的水雾擦净，许知书红晕未退的脸清晰可见的映在镜上，一个巴掌贴着他的耳根拂下，并未落到脸上，却还是骇得他侧身躲过。

“站回来。”宋衡叩了叩洗漱台。

许知书眼泪在眼眶里打转,迟疑了片刻发现宋衡的神色没有任何缓和的余地，移回身子的同时眼泪颤颤巍巍的掉下来。

自己心中压着火下手怕是没个轻重，宋衡眼不见为净的抹掉许知书的泪，抓过他的手探了探温度，随后从衣柜里拿出一件短羽绒服套在许知书身上：“下午看见肖从昱脸上的巴掌印了吗？”

一瞬间覆盖的温暖蔓延至四肢百骸，许知书裹着衣服不明所以：“看见了…”

“自己对着镜子打。打肿才能停。”宋衡退后一步给许知书留下大片空地。

许知书这才意识到宋衡怒火有多盛，霎时间软了身子一只手撑在梳理台上，颤着声碎碎念：“肖从昱挨打了，可你下午也踹我了呀，真的可疼了，现在还疼。不打我脸了好不好，明天还要训练，我顶着巴掌印怎么见人啊…”

正说着又想到肖从昱给自己支的招，赶紧又落下两滴泪讨心疼。

宋衡郎心似铁不为所动：“打！”

许知书咬着唇闭着眼睛抬手扇了自己一巴掌，静谧的房内响起轻飘飘的击打声，他还没松一口气就被宋衡勒令着加大力气，几次三番下来，就是许知书没用多少力气，脸上也浮起了浅浅的红色。

“你在这儿给我拍灰呢，听不懂打肿是什么意思吗？”宋衡看他磨磨唧唧的动作，顿时没了耐心。

长时间以来无论是作为队内的大哥哥还是男朋友，宋衡对自己都是关爱有加，突然被这么对待，许知书的委屈被放大数倍，眼泪止不住的往下掉，转过身揪住宋衡的衣袖：“宋衡，打别的地方吧，别打我脸了真的好丢人…”

宋衡点点头一副万事好商量的样子：“不想打脸，那你说打哪儿？”

许知书却突然大哭出声：“你下午找陆礼借竹板了你别以为我不知道，你明明都想好要打我了还装民主，你也太…”

“奸诈”二字在宋衡上挑的尾音中消了音。

宋衡也不跟他拐弯抹角，出去拿了竹板进来试探着三分力敲到许知书腰间：“裤子脱了，手撑好，屁股往后撅。”

直白的命令臊的许知书连脖子都红了。

待许知书下身衣物滑落在脚底，两团圆溜溜的软肉露出来，宋衡将竹板压在白净的臀峰：“为什么挨打，该不该挨打你自己心里清楚。不管你服不服气，认不认罚，打完了就给我记在心里，下次再犯我绝对翻倍打你。”

许知书此前从来没有过这样的境地，上身穿着整整齐齐的衣服，下身却一丝不挂，两只手撑在垫着热毛巾的梳洗台上，一抬头就能看见镜子里的自己满脸是泪，狼狈至极。

还没等许知书回过味来，臀峰被竹板轻轻触碰，然后便听见空气撕裂声和货真价实的竹板着肉声。

作为职业选手，宋衡的臂力和手腕爆发力都是常人难以企及的，此时即使只使了五分力也叫许知书痛呼出声。

臀上印着一条突兀的红痕，宋衡看着自己打出来的痕迹和许知书吃痛的反应，确认这个力度足以让他吃够教训。

不知是不是头一回使这竹板的缘故，宋衡每一次虎虎生风的击打之前，都会试探着拍拍即将受罚的地方，接着才会落下在这一处落下雷霆一击。

许知书能清楚的知道自己要挨打的位置却无可奈何，只能一下下承受着宋衡丝毫不留情的痛打。

板子接二连三的落在臀上，不出二十下便打了个遍，一道道红痕匀称的覆盖在两片臀肉上，目光所及的肌肤染上浅粉，不见分毫白皙。

许知书受不住这样陆续甩下来的重板，眼泪哗啦啦往下掉，一只手从梳洗台上移开抓住外套下摆：“宋衡...我知道错了...明天还要训练你轻点吧...”

一提这个宋衡就怒不可遏，面上没有半分动怒的迹象手上的竹板却比先前任何一下都要凌厉的砸在臀肉上，直接抽出许知书抑制不住的惨叫。

“训练？正式比赛都敢给我搞事我看你也不用训练了。”宋衡将他忍不住往旁边偏移企图躲罚的身体移回来，对着臀肉颜色最深处连续抽了几下。

红色一层层往臀上铺洒，遭了狠打的几处肉鼓出格格不入的肿和比周围肌肤更加深邃的绯红，如百花争艳的园林中最娇艳欲滴的花朵迎风颤栗。

疼痛从臀肉蔓延至每一条经络，腰被宋衡的一只手拦着只能在小幅度晃动，许知书疼得头脑发昏，大声哭两声又憋回去化作可怜的呜咽：“不敢了不敢了我真不敢了...宋衡你饶了我一回吧呜呜呜...”

已经决定要好好给他一顿教训就没有饶过这一说，宋衡竹板往许知书腰上一拍示意他摆好姿势，待许知书抽泣着落下两颗晶莹的泪颤着唇塌下身子往后撅好，他才落下一板：“你要是真知道错了，今晚上复盘的时候就不会顶嘴。”

竹板挨着一块臀肉就是反复的十几下击打，两指宽的板子受力面积并不大，一落下去就是尖锐的疼痛的疼痛，数下重复的抽打掠过，臀肉发着白下陷，皮下血液汇集使挨打的地方映上更加夺目的深红。

“没有不知错...我就是不喜欢肖从昱...他每次说话我都想怼他呜呜...”许知书被身后持续落下的板子打得往前一抻，仰头呼痛的同时看到了镜中两颊泛红眼眶含泪嘴唇上有几个浅浅牙印的自己和身后毫不留情落下锤楚的男朋友。

羞耻和委屈刹那间积聚，身后若火舌掠过，油点跳跃的疼痛却不容他有片刻分神，许知书含含糊糊的解释：“你知道他害我差点进不了LPL，我就是不喜欢他！”

跟小孩子似的，世界非黑即白，所有东西都用喜欢与否判断，宋衡看他带着哭腔的辩解最后又携上两分愤慨，好气又好笑的甩下一板：“我知道。所以以前你怎么跟他针锋相对我都没说过你，这回倒是你胆肥了，比赛也敢意气用事，是不是以前不训你把你惯过头了？”

“不是...”许知书不想再挑起他的火气，连忙否认。

可宋衡今天的怒气不用他招惹也能自燃了，裹着风的竹板向尚未被波及还白嫩的腿根砸下去，不到十下那处就飞快鼓起一层，亮晶晶的缀在臀腿之间。

许知书没想到打在这处会这么痛，尽管臀上已经连成一片，哪哪都疼，可他还是受不住的哭叫着往旁边一躲，一只手盖在肉上不停揉搓：“宋衡...不行了...衡哥...饶了我吧好痛呜呜呜...”

认错求饶的话里含着可怜巴巴的泣音，一双眼哭得通红，肿泡泡的酸涩至极，许知书揉了半天也没见宋衡出声，陡然意识到身后收敛的怒气正澎湃的散发出来，下意识的就要转身去抓宋衡的手：“我不捂着了...你别生气...”

软乎乎的手被宋衡侧身躲开了，接着许知书被按回镜前，这回宋衡的大手如铁钳般将许知书禁锢得动弹不得。

得不到回应的许知书心中惧意累计到无以复加的地步，嘴里絮絮叨叨的认着错，眼泪珠子似的在梳洗台表面砸开。

连绵不断的说话声被身后凌厉的竹板抽回腹中，腰被牢牢桎梏，无论怎么躲闪都逃不开破风而来的抽打，皮肤变得透亮，在灯光下衬着耀眼的深红晶亮鲜艳，触手柔柔软软，却使许知书痛得惨叫出声。

宋衡没有管他瞬间拔高的哭声，照着肿处噼里啪啦的往下落板子，直到臀面再也找不到地方下手，顶在最高处的臀峰浮起深深浅浅的血痧。

宋衡发现刚才涕泗横流，玩命求饶的人此时低着头竟是一声哭叫也没有泄出来，只有偶尔压抑的哽咽在喉中破碎牵出沉重的呼吸声。

他疑惑的抬起许知书的头却被挡开了。

腰间没了桎梏，许知书顺着梳洗台软绵绵的滑下去半跪在地上，臀肉青红紫胀沉甸甸的向下坠，想去揉揉手伸到一半却忽然想到了什么又收了回去，躲开宋衡过来拉他的手，半晌才模糊不清的控诉：“你就是欺负我...你是不是觉得一直都是我主动，连谈恋爱也是我逼你的所以想对我做什么都行...”

饶是今天宋衡再铁石心肠，看他这样也忍不住心疼，再次探手去拉他，这回许知书没有拒绝，顺着宋衡的力道站起来，倚靠在宋衡怀中继续说：“哪儿有像我这样的呜呜...都这么大人了做错事还要被打屁股...真的好痛啊...”

缓了一会儿许知书又补上一句：“你就是欺负我不心疼我...我都那么求了...明天怎么坐的下去啊...”

说着又伤伤心心的滚出一连串泪珠。

抽抽噎噎的几句话几乎将宋衡的心搅碎，他环住许知书颤巍巍的身体，一遍遍扶着许知书因呼吸急促而剧烈起伏的脊背：“书书是真的伤心了还是要讨我心疼才这么说的？”

许知书沉默了片刻，眯着半张眼睛，身子往宋衡怀里挤，小声哼哼：“都有...”

宋衡笑出声，怎么会有这么可爱的人啊，知道怎么抓自己软肋知道怎样讨心疼，宋衡在许知书耳边轻轻哄着：“我先抱你出去揉揉好不好？”

许知书看宋衡把竹板放在旁边的小柜子上，连忙应了一声好。

逃离了令他胆战心惊的浴室，舒舒服服的窝在男朋友怀里，享受他无微不至的照顾，许知书紧绷的神经舒缓下来，哼哼唧唧的说着话，眼皮一点点往下沉。

待许知书觉得今晚的风暴已经度过，准备安安稳稳合上眼睛时，坐在沙发上的宋衡却拍拍他凄惨的红屁股：“书书缓够了咱们就把剩下的打完好不好？”

许知书的困意瞬间窜出九霄云外，大惊失色的站起来，刚压下去的眼泪又涌出来：“不能打了，你看看这都成什么样了，我现在还是好痛啊，宋衡你饶饶我。”

说着还将透着紫的屁股往宋衡手边一撅，似乎是想让他看清楚自己的小肉球有多凄惨，等到宋衡的手揽至腰间，头昏脑胀的许知书才意识到自己的动作有多危险。

果然宋衡就着他的姿势将人往腿上一拉，轻而易举的把许知书按趴在大腿上，青青紫紫的臀肉撅在正中间。

许知书见逃不过也不再争辩乖乖的将手往后递，眼泪扑簌簌落下，连厚厚的睫毛都粘上了一层水汽：“那你抓着我的手吧，免得等会我忍不住捂了你又要生气呜呜...”

说几个字就要停顿下来哭两声，眼泪在皮质沙发扶手上堆积起一汪小水洼，许知书垂着头只留给宋衡一个委屈的后脑勺。

此时的宋衡心中的火气早已被心疼占据，手上的动作却没有分毫含糊，拉过许知书的手在腰间按好，抬抬腿使他臀肉翘高：“听话点，我就用手。”

话音刚落房间里就响起清脆的巴掌着肉声和许知书压抑的呜呜声。

缓过的肿臀挨上宋衡坚实有力的巴掌，似油锅里溅入水滴瞬间翻翻滚滚勾起尖锐火辣的痛意，上一顿狠厉的抽打历历在目，此时更是感觉身体敏感到每挨过一下，每一束神经都会战栗，每一寸皮肉都在叫嚣。

许知书疼得眼前发黑，克制不住的号啕大哭，嘴里一个劲的认着错，完全分不出宋衡的巴掌与先前的竹板有什么区别，只觉得每一下都快把臀肉抽进骨头里。

“我错了...我错了再也不和肖从昱斗气了...宋衡..哥别打了呜...”许知书用尽力气左右摇晃臀部企图逃脱吃肉的巴掌，可要被死死按着在怎么扭也不过是在宋衡腿上那点地方来回移动。

巴掌再次落下时臀肉已经失去弹性，每挨上一下不会再大幅度的上下弹跳，青青紫紫的臀面覆盖着横七竖八的指印，臀峰瘀血聚集处浮出骇人的乌青。

“你找揍是不是？我是为这个打你吗？”宋衡见那臀肉实在无处下手，落下一掌在白嫩的大腿：“你骂肖从昱那是因为他欠骂！”

“真的吗？”许知书懵懵懂懂的抬起头。

宋衡又觉得这么偏袒自己男朋友不太好，补了一句：“你自己私底下骂骂得了，别成天去给我惹事。”

许知书嘤了声：“知道了...那我可以起来了吗？”

宋衡揽着腰将他提起来放到床上，扯张纸擦掉他脸上的鼻涕眼泪，将挨了揍疯狂耍小脾气缠在身上不肯挪窝的人薅下来换好睡衣，贴上暖宝宝，被子一掀，直接打包塞进被窝里。

“书书以后可得记住了，无论如何不能在比赛的时候闹脾气了。”肿了一指高的臀肉再穿裤子无异于雪上加霜，此时许知书下身光着，宋衡正轻轻给他揉着伤处。

许知书哼哼一声，埋在宋衡怀里的小脑袋点了点。

灼烧般的痛意被爱人轻柔的抚摸舒缓，许知书紧绷一天，又哭又闹疲惫至极的身子放松下来，眼皮沉沉的耷拉着。

可这不宁静的夜晚不止他一人在煎熬，此时一声尖利的哭叫声清晰的窜进耳朵。

许知书迷迷糊糊的抬起头：“什么声音？”

说到一半又想起这声音不是和自己挨打时的哭求声一模一样吗，许知书彻底懵了：“这...陆礼...肖从昱...陆礼敢打队长？”

怎么不敢，隔三差五就要鸡飞狗跳一次，宋衡驾轻就熟的从柜子里拿出耳塞给许知书戴上：“瞎听什么，赶紧睡觉。”

肖从昱挨打许知书是一点都不同情的，哦了一声缩回宋衡怀里继续睡觉。

也不知过了多久，宋衡起身的动静将许知书惊醒。

“哭的太厉害了，我过去看看。”宋衡把被子给他掖好。

许知书连忙起身：“我也去！”

“躺好！我马上回来！”宋衡将他按回床上，套上外套跑去隔壁敲了一下门，没等里面的人应声径直推门进去。

房间里光线充足，肖从昱的臀面上凌乱的散落着鞭痕，几处肿楞交叠处正外渗着血，血丝蜿蜒的挂在臀上，伤处看上去狰狞可怖。半边脸肿着，显然不是下午打出来的痕迹，他哭得满脸是泪，一手撑着墙，另一只手捂住半边屁股，嘴唇发白一刻不停的轻颤着。

宋衡三两步冲上去扯掉陆礼手上染着血的数据线丢在地上：“都出血了！哪儿能这么打？”

平日里张牙舞爪耀武扬威的人此时可怜巴巴的缩在墙边，饶是宋衡历来觉得肖从昱欠打也心下不忍：“行了别打了，大半夜的嚎成啥样了，你真不怕陈溯来找你算账。”

说完还是觉得不放心，干脆推着陆礼往外走。

“干嘛...他还要陪我睡觉呢...”肖从昱抓住陆礼的手。

我应该在车底，不应该在车里，本以为是过来救人，结果还要吃一嘴狗粮，就该让陆礼打死他算了，宋衡无可奈何叹口气：“行算我多管闲事，我走行了吧。”

刚迈出一步又被叫住，宋衡算是明白了，肖从昱这是不想挨打也不想让他走：“队长，我床上还有个祖宗等着我回去暖被窝呢。”

“你回去吧，我不打他了。”陆礼捡起地上的数据线扔到沙发上，搂着腰将肖从昱抱起来。

肖从昱连忙环住他的脖颈，伸长脖子急不可耐的在陆礼唇上印上轻吻，同时一滴泪落下来正好滴在陆礼脸上。

温温热热的，掀起融化人心的暖意。

电灯泡宋衡低声吐出一句辣眼睛，麻溜的滚回房间。

【5】

这天过后基地奇异的安静了许多，两人乖乖去教练那儿认了错，默契的不再提起之前的矛盾。

有一天许知书下楼后看见自己的桌子上放着一个巨大的包裹：“这是啥？裹得跟生化武器似的。”

训练室加上教练经理分析师一共十来人竟没一个人说话，许知书拿起剪刀嘟嘟囔囔：“别是黑粉给我发的恐吓快递吧。”

想想又觉得不可能，能交到他手上的东西，肯定都是工作人员检查过的，许知书打开箱子怔住了。

满满一箱子零零散散的小东西，喜欢的品牌新出的帽子，喜欢了很久却因为没时间出国一直没买到的香水，就连他随口说了几句的日系贴纸都有。

许知书一件件拿出来，在箱子底部有一张明信片。

正面是一张照片，那是他十七岁那年刚进一队时在基地门口拍的。

照片上的他脸上挂着泪，嘴角却弯起满足的弧度。

崭新的队服面对着镜头展开，上面绣着他的ID－－Rubby。

汹涌而来的回忆和陡然而至的泪意齐齐涌上心头，许知书吸了口气，将明信片翻过来。

背面是他曾经还籍籍无名时就无数次看到那人为粉丝签下因此刻上心头的字迹，洁白的纸面上印着几个字－－对不起。

这个时候肖从昱开口了：“我以前不知道...耽误你在二队一年。”

“我不是要补偿你什么，而且我觉得没法补偿”面对最尖刻的采访也能面色平静的把记者怼得哑口无言的肖从昱居然觉得词穷“我只是觉得...”

只是觉得很抱歉。

许知书笑了，将箱子里的小玩意摆在桌上，声音含着无比温柔的力量：“你送的礼物我很喜欢，谢谢。”

肖从昱回头时正和他释然的目光逢上。

所有的冰山在此刻笑容。

煦色韶光，惠风和畅。

那年的十一月，有这样一张照片，六个中国少年在大洋彼岸的体育场馆里捧起了耀眼的奖杯，金色的缎带飘飘洒洒，干冰托起升腾的雾气。

他们屹立在此之中，欢腾雀跃的身影一览无余，队服后面印着他们的ID和巨大的KN Gameing，臂膀和左胸口绣着鲜艳的五星红旗。

他们自幽暗的深渊行至天光破晓处。

许知书奖杯，从未觉得手中的力量如此真实，他咧开嘴笑，眼眶却滚出泪珠：“宋衡，我是世界冠军了。”

我们都是冠军了。

宋衡没有回应他，只是握住了他的手。

他们六人之中，有五个是第一次进世界赛，还有一个是经年累月被诋毁，被污蔑，被看轻的人，他们从无名之辈成了被所有人振臂高呼的英雄。

电子竞技，不仅要看清自己手中所握的刀，也要看到队友手中的力量。

肖从昱一手捧着冠军奖杯，另一只手还拿着FMVP的奖杯，他看了一眼状态奇好却因为自己一直坐在替补席上只上了几场的陆礼和决赛三把拼了命Carry的上野以及一直默默无闻却从不拉胯的中下，缓缓吐出一口气：“好累啊。”

许知书笑嘻嘻：“肖哥觉得累就把FMVP奖杯给我呗，要不是爷第三把一手剑姬吃草挤奶带着你们风里来火里去绝逼要打第四把。”

宋衡冷哼一声：“少来，你那第一把船长桶子炸着人过吗？没把键盘扯下来砸你头上就是好事了。我才是兢兢业业Carry三把。”

肖从昱把FMVP奖杯抱怀里：“滚啊，你们讨论我的东西的归属权有意义吗？”

一群人哄然大笑。

他们也许不是每个位置上最强的人，也不是最合适的人，但他们是会彼此包容，彼此成全的人，这就是成为冠军的道路。

路途荆棘遍布，尽头却是玫瑰的芳香。

仪式过后昏暗狭小的后台，宋衡的吻如春雨般温柔，星星点点的落在许知书的额上，脸颊上，唇上，留下一个个缱绻的烙印。

面前是爱人，身旁是奖杯。

“书书，我现在告诉你。即使你最开始没有逼着我，我还是会喜欢你，因为从来都只有你。”

我想，这就是最后的答案了。

【6】

休赛季的一天，陈溯跑出来问许知书：“小许，你有XX银行的卡吗？这新赞助商指定只往这张卡汇钱。”

许知书倚在椅子上想了半天，记起自己离家出走时拿的银行卡就是这张，翻出来递给陈溯：“这卡两年没用了你试试能不能用。”

当天晚上要留收款凭证的陈溯带着银行卡流水证明回来了，许知书顺手接过一看。

两年，二十四个月，每一个月都有一笔汇款进账，像初中时的生活费一样，汇款人姓名即使部分用了星号隐藏，许知书也一眼看出那是谁。

两年无声的斗争，即使有休假期也从不回家，此时看来就是个笑话。

父母永远不会和孩子斗气，他们只会用自己的方式无声妥协。

最无情的永远是自以为是的孩子。

许知书将手中的几页纸捏得几乎变形，眼泪噼里啪啦的砸在纸上，旁边的宋衡紧紧拥住了他。

许久许久，许知书拿出手机拨通了妈妈的电话，只响了一声便被接起来了。

许知书喊了一声妈之后哽咽了。

许母的声音很轻快：“你爸爸问你那个黑黢黢飞来飞去的女侠怎么玩？能不能回来教教他？哦还有他昨天还跟隔壁邻居说他儿子是世界冠军呢……”

絮絮叨叨的话里藏着小心翼翼，试探的语气化作大手攥得许知书踹不过气。

“妈那件英雄不叫女侠，而且我是上单教不了爸爸这个，不过我可以让我的队友教。”许知书压着哭腔，手中的薄纸几乎叫他抓出洞来“我明天就回来教爸爸别的好不好？”

“好咧！那就说好了，明天我做你喜欢的菜哦！”隐隐的哭腔从层层电流中传过来。

一切尘埃落定。

挂掉电话后，许知书迎上了宋衡笑意盈盈的脸庞。

“以前的都过去了。”宋衡亲亲他的唇“我就说我们书书的未来会称心如意。”

肖从昱端着水杯啧啧两声：“怎么又是这俩人在训练室卿卿我我啊，陈溯你还管不管。”

这次陈溯没有出言制止，反而笑道：“你就是嫉妒人家恩恩爱爱。”

肖从昱冷笑一声，啵的一声亲在陆礼脸上，耀武扬威的看了陈溯一眼。

月色透进来，一室安宁。

【7】

从前都已成为记忆，深深浅浅留下一笔，辉煌灿烂的明天正在路上。

许知书擦净脸上的泪，迎着光，和所有的过去握手言和。

END

  
—————————————————————


End file.
